moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Noveliaa
Farseer Noveliaa is one of many mature, adult Draenei's who attempted to defend their village and family on Draenor against war. In recent times, Noveliaa has moved forward, visiting more populated areas of the world. These days, she tries to keep herself busy with menial tasks, but she is often seen alone. =Description= ---- Noveliaa's hair is eccentric, to say the least. It shines a platinum sort of shade, with some darker patches of blonde scattered throughout; particularly so towards her fringe and the ends of her hair. It's not clear whether or not Noveliaa styles her hair in such a manner, or it has simply become accustomed to it's positioning due to her use of elements which wander into the higher temperatures. Overall, her skin is a consistent, light blue; it could only be a few shades darker than the colour of her eyes. At the base of her neck, and across her back, one may find dark, purple marks. Most likely to be scarring or some form of birth mark. The outline of two diamonds sit upon one another in the middle of her forehead, the upper smaller than the lower. This is very faint, however, and cannot be seen unless in a close proximity. Like many Draenei, Noveliaa's eyes are large, mostly blue, and slightly slanted upwards along the outer edges of each eye. The Shaman takes good care of her eyes, so they are framed with large, black lashes that span across the eyelid, along with some eyeliner which is particularly focused towards the outer area of the eye. Rather than being round, her eyebrows are severely arched, giving her face an overall harder look than those with perhaps, softer eyebrows. They are only a few shades darker than the dark blonde in her hair. Her nose finishes in a slightly wider, almost flatter fashion, but this is barely noticeable; just something that she can be concerned about at times. Her upper lip is remarkably thin, whereas her lower is plump and both are usually moist, taking on a fairly light shade of purple. The mail she wears often clings to her hips and her chest, but this is nothing out of the ordinary when it comes to a female Draenei. One can find various rings and bands scattered across her fingers, all silver in colour. The same can be said for the tendrils on the sides of her face, and her tail. Unlike the fresh silver on her hands, however, her tendrils and tail sport a slightly worn silver, which could possibly be an indication that Noveliaa is of a mature age. =History= ---- WIP. Youth WIP. =Personality= ---- WIP. Relationships Under no circumstances will Noveliaa converse or tolerate Warlocks, Death Knights, Undead or Orcs. She is wary towards Gnomes and Goblins, as she is not technologically inclined as they are. Otherwise, she is a heterosexual, single Draenei who is not actively seeking a relationship. =OOC Notes= ---- This is a continuous WIP. If you wish to contact me in-game, please send mail to Noveliaa. Or, my BattleTag is Syray#1956. Please message me with any corrections or criticisms in regards to this page. All credit to arts where needed; I have also added links to their deviantART pages on the file. Category:Draenei Category:Grand Alliance Category:Shaman Category:Characters